The Day Vincent Lost His Cape
by the light before the darkness
Summary: What would happen if me and two of my friends were wandering around the KH world stealing important objects from the characters? Let me assure you, craziness insues.


Lizzy: Well, that sux... alot...oh, um...gross. you have a sick mind, Beth...no...jkjk...sure.

Beth: Lizzy...wot r u tlking abt?

Lizzy: I don't know, hey look shiny!!!111!2one1!

Beth: Hahaha...wait...why is there a two?

Lizzy: Shhhh, it keeps away the evil corn/celery peeps.

Beth: Ookaaay, well, have fun vis dat. i heart uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!12321431onetwo!!!!!!!!!!!!9

Mallard: Well, okay, I am just going to read the desclaimer and get this show on the road. B & L do not own anything except their plot and craziness and their super hott characters they created...wait, who wrote this?

Dana: Hi!

Mallard: Oh darn not her again, I don't want an STD!

Dana: DuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!$

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent slept peacefully...until the nightshadows came and KILLED THEM ALL! echo in the distance

**But seriously...wait, we're going to be serious? AHHHHH! THE APOCALYPSE! **

ROCK LEE STOLE MY EYEBROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWS!!!!!!!218!$#!!

**SHUDDUP! I'm TRYING to start a story here!!**

...but, but, but...

**NO! Go to your room!**

But...

**GO!**

sulks away

**Kay, now that that's over The Day Vincent Lost His Cape and Other Stolen, I Mean, Lost Objects...**

Vincent slept peacefully...until the nightsh-

**WE DID THAT ALREADY!**

Ahhhhh, my ears are ringing?!

**forehead hand pwned sighs Anyways.**

Vincent reached out of the shower for his blood red magical cape of magicalness whose magic was magical in a magical way but found that it had magically disappeared.(like magic)

"Where'd my blood red magical cape of magicalness whose magic is magical in a magical way magically disappear to like magic!?" he shouted in one breath which was magical.

Little did little Vincent know that his magical cape was stolen dun DUN **DUN**...I mean lost...forever, or something like that. Vincent wrapped a special towel of non-magicalness whose magic was not magical in a magical way that had not magically disappeared (not like magic) around his lower torso. He ran outside and found Cloud standing on the side of the street.

"Oh my gosh Vincent! Someone stole my motorcycle and-wait, why are you wearing a towel?!"

"mmfamffmcapemfmmffmfmmfffuumfumoffu."

"Can't hear ya Vinc."

"I said hmmmmhhhmmmmhhcapehhmhmmhfumoffu."

"I'm sorry, I don't speak mumble."

"Oh, What I said was I was looking for my blood red magical cape of magicalness whose magic was magical in a magical way but found that it had magically disappeared like magic so I had to put on the special towel of non-magicalness whose magic was not magical in a magical way that had not magically diappeared not like magic," he said in one breath which was, once again, magical.

"Uh huh...riiiiiight, well, I'm just gonna go and look for my motorcycle, Kay?"

"But what about my cape?!"

"Not my problem!"

"But, but, but...I miss my cape," Vincent whined, pouting.

"My bike is more important right now, I mean, it has dangerous swords in it!"

"Wait. There are dangerous swords and other impliments which are dangerous in this bike?"

"Beth, I don't think you used the word impliment in the right context."

Vincent and Cloud turned to see two girls with brown hair arguing with each other, one of which was sitting on Cloud's bike.

"I don't care! I just want to hear his answer!"

"...Um...yeah?"

"...OH YEAH! I am _so_ totally using this to cause mass caos and destruction," said the one with the shorter brown hair, whom we are now calling Beth, revving the bike and driving off.

"Okay Vinc, noooow we can search for your cape."

Vincent blinked at him, "You are so weird...fumoffu."

Cloud's eye twitched, "What is with you and that word?!"

"What word?"

"The weird fumoffu word."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Cloud just hit himself on the forehead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so that's the first chapter, what did you think? R&R and let me know. this is actually a joint project between me and my two friends Lizzy and Dana. also if you want you can become a part of this story, just review me your name and what you want to steal from whom. waiting in anticipation for your reviews. yes I know Vinc is not in KH but it wouldn't have worked if I hadn't put him in.


End file.
